Watashi ni xx Shinasai! - Tränen der Freude und Regen der Trauer
by xXCureAngelXx
Summary: Sie stand im Regen. Einsam und verlassen. Warum hatte er sie nur so verletzt? Wieder erinnerte sie sich an seine Worte: „Nur weil ich gesagt habe, dass ich die süß finde, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich in die verliebt bin!" 'Warum schmerzt mein Herz nur so sehr? Ich meine...' Ihr kamen die Tränen und sie verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. 'Ich bin doch gar nicht...'


Tränen der Freude und Regen der Trauer

Sie stand im Regen.

Einsam und verlassen.

Warum hatte er sie nur so verletzt?

Wieder erinnerte sie sich an seine Worte: „Nur weil ich gesagt habe, dass ich die süß finde, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich in die verliebt bin!"

'Warum schmerzt mein Herz nur so sehr? Ich meine...'

Ihr kamen die Tränen und sie verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen.

'Ich bin doch gar nicht... in ihn... verliebt!'

So verzweifelt sie es auch versuchte zu vermeiden, musste sie begreifen, dass sie sich niemals einreden könnte, nicht in ihn verliebt zu sein.

In Gedanken versunken fing sie an, sich in Richtung Fluss zu bewegen.

Von den Menschen, die an ihr vorbeiliefen, fragten einige, ob es ihr gut ginge.

Doch das alles bemerkte sie nicht mehr.

Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen.

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt, dass sie sich in ihrem Zimmer unter der Bettdecke verschwinden zu können.

Doch: Zimmer? Dafür müsste sie erst mal ihre Haus finden können.

Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, dass sie sich verirrt hatte.

Wieder begann sie zu weinen.

Sie erkannte noch nicht einmal mehr den Boden unter ihren Füßen, denn ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt.

Wieder und wieder hörte sie seine Worte: „Ich bin nicht in dich verliebt!" und „Spinnst du?"

Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu und versuchte so, seine, in ihrem Kopf widerhallende, Stimme auszublenden.

Aber es funktionierte nicht.

Jedoch hörte sie plötzlich, wie er ihren Namen sagte.

Sie blickte auf und lies ihre Hände sinken.

'Das eben war keine Erinnerung...'

Er musste hier sein.

'Da... Wieder...'

Er rief ihren Namen.

Immer und immer wieder.

Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten gepackt.

War das Einbildung oder nahm er sie gerade wirklich in den Arm?

Sie wusste die Antwort.

Er war es.

Er war hier.

Nur er konnte durch seine bloße Anwesenheit Trauer in Freude verwandeln.

„Ich habe gelogen."

Mit einem Mal war sie sich ihrer Umgebung wieder bewusst und schaute über ihre Schulter in seine Augen.

„Ich... habe gelogen, weil ich es einfach nicht wahr haben wollte..."

Der Regen wurde schwächer und stach nicht mehr in ihre Haut.

„Ich... bin in dich verliebt,... Yukina."

Der Regen endete abrupt und das einzige, was jetzt noch zu Boden tropfte, waren Yukians Tränen.

„Ich... liebe dich auch,... Shigure."

„Kommt es mir nur so vor oder ist es Absicht, dass deine neuen Charaktere unsere Namen tragen?"

Shigure schaute Yukina beleidigt an, woraufhin sie lachen musste.

„Mehr hast du nicht dazu zu sagen?"

Sie verstummte und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Na ich meine, dass dann alle wissen werden, dass du die berühmt-berüchtigte Yupina bist..."

Nun schaute sie nachdenklich drein und tippte ein paar Zeilen in ihren Laptop, der auf ihrem Schoß lag.

„Klar weiß ich das, aber... trotzdem! Die Story ist fertig und ich muss sie sowieso gleich abgeben."

„Na dann..."

Sie wusste, dass Shigure sie nur beschützen wollte, aber das musste er schon lange nicht mehr tun.

Schließlich konnte sie ja nun auch ohne Brille zur Schule gehen und trotzdem stark sein.

Und ihr Blick wirkte schon lange nicht mehr so kalt, wie früher.

Einzig die Temperatur ihrer Hände ist gleich geblieben.

Doch das störte Shigure ebenfalls nicht mehr.

Yukina verließ ihr Zimmer und Shigure folgte ihr.

Als sie das Haus verließ schien ihr die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht und sie schütze ihre Augen, indem sie eine Hand vor ihr Gesicht hob.

„Was für ein heißer Tag..."

Shigure nahm ihre Hand und zog Yukina hinter sich her.

„Träum' nicht, sondern beeil dich lieber! Wir haben nur noch eine halbe Stunde, dann fängt der Wettbewerb an!"

'Stimmt... Der Wettbewerb!'

Darauf hatte sie sich schon so lange gefreut und nun war es endlich soweit.

Der Wettbewerb, bei dem sie allen zeigen konnte, wer wirklich hinter dem Namen 'Yupina' steckt.

Für den Wettbewerb müssen alle Teilnehmer eine mindestens zwei seitige Kurzgeschichte abgeben, die etwas mit Trauer, Regen und Glück zu tun hat.

Und wer die beste Geschichte einreicht, dessen Handyroman wird als Buch gedruckt.

Davon hatte Yukina schon immer geträumt.

Und nun könnte dieser Traum bald endlich war werde!

 **~A/N~**

Die Story ist mir beim Renovieren in die Hände gefallen und da ich jetzt kurz vor dem Abschluss stehe (Ende der Woche ist Abschlussfeier *flenn*) und danach 8 Wochen Ferien habe (das sind zwei Monate 0_0"), habe ich mir vorgenommen und die ganzen Bruchstückchen an FFs und Ideen abzutippen und zu Ende zu schreiben.

So auch bei dieser FF.

Ich glaube die habe ich geschrieben, als ich in der 6. oder 7. Klasse war... XD

Deshalb ist die auch (im Vergleich zu andere One Shots von mir) ziemlich schlecht... Ich habe gerettet was zu retten war, aber ich habe weder Lust noch Interesse daran die Idee oder die FF in irgendeiner Form zu überarbeiten. Ich hab mich nur der Grammatik, dem Satzbau und all den Fehlern, die man in der 6./7. Klasse so macht angenommen.

Ich will einfach nur alles, was ich bisher so geschrieben habe, hochladen, damit ich meine ganzen Zettel und Handynotizen los werden kann.

Ich wünsch' euch noch einen schönen Tag! ;D


End file.
